Systems as described above are today of frequent occurrence. Ionization means that the degree of separation is increased, or alternatively that penetration decreases. In filters, it is desirable to have as little penetration of particles as possible and at the same time have as small a pressure drop as possible. A filter system with a relatively coarse filter which usually has a penetration of about 35% can be improved by ionization of the air before the air passes through the filter. The penetration can for the same filter as described above be reduced to about 10% by ionization of the air before the air passes through the filter. Thus, such a system has the advantage that the pressure drop is low as a consequence of a coarse filter being used while at the same time penetration decreases. In some cases, however, it is necessary for the penetration of particles to be still lower. This is achieved in prior-art technique by using filters with finer fibers, i.e. tighter filters, which however also bring about the effect that the pressure drop increases. Getting penetration down from 10% means as a rule that the pressure drop increases since a “tighter” filter has to be used.